AOT: Forget & Forgive
by SchoolLover2002
Summary: Mystie thought she was a normal girl when she and her friend find out their warriors, what will they do...When she meets Armin, Eren, Mikasa and Levi she doesn't know what to do. Everything is ripped from her and her life fades, no matter if she wanted it to or not. Will she lose her friends? Her life? Will the AOT World take over? Will she stay and fight? For Leena? For Armin?
1. Chapter 1: Am I Crazy?

**I owe the inspiration for this story to my friend, Leena, she gave me the idea for this story. I'm also taking a little bit from The Mortal Instrument series and the movie Jupiter Ascending.**

 **Also, the Attack On Titan world doesn't exist, its in our world, will be explained later.**

 **The Attack On Titan part will start next chapter, this one will be short, and about weird things they've see.**

 **Enjoy!**

 ***Mystie's POV***

"We should hang out Friday." I told Leena as we walked out of the library to her locker.

"Sure what you wanna do?" She asked as we arrived at her locker. She started opening her locker, when she went to open it, it wouldn't work. "Stupid locker, I hate the numbers on this lock, you can hardly see them."

"Least its not my locker." I said as she finally got her locker open. "Some mornings the light is off in the hallway where my locker is, so I cant even see the numbers because there so faded and its so dark."

"That must suck." Said Leena as she put lunch box away and got her binder and math book. As she got her math book in her arms I grabbed her water bottle and she closed her locker. We turned around and headed to Algebra.

"Well, to math it is." I said excited, I loved math, it was my favorite subject. Yes, its hard, but that's what I love about it. You can always learn more math, it never stops.

"Technically we have to go to your locker first." She said as we walked up the ramp. "But, yeah, to math it is. So, how do you think you did on the quiz?"

"Probably 100%, its review from what we learned last year in Pre-Algebra." I said and all of a sudden someone rammed into me. I hate how small these hallways. There's over 800 students and the hallway is still as big as it was when it was first built, which wasn't very big.

"You okay?" Leena asked as we arrived in the 6th grade hallway, the hallway specifically a hallway where all the 6th grade classrooms are.

"Yeah," I said as we reached my locker. Quickly I did my combination, opened and as I was grabbing my binder when the bell rang, quickly I got my math book, notebook and book and put it all in my arms, which was quite difficult because of the size of my book.

I got my water bottle, closed my locker, and walked out of the hallway into the entryway and before I entered the next hallway I was looking out one of the front door windows and I saw a bird fly away, or what I thought it was a bird, and I later regretted not looking at it closely.

I walked into the hallway and entered my class, and my teacher was still in the hallway. I went to my desk at the front of the middle row while Leena went to the last desk in the row to my right.

As I was writing down the planner(Notes on what we did/homework we have) I thought about what I saw outside.

When I saw it I thought it was just a bird, but now that I thought about it, it didn't look like a student, and it didn't have school supplies.

It was an older kid and he had a weird outfit on. He had a white shirt on with even whiter pants on. On it there was weird belt like things holding the outfit in place, they went along his legs and on his torso. Over it they had a tan high cut jean jacket and a green cape over that. For shoes he had knee length brown leather boots.

His outfit wasn't even the weirdest part was that he had metal box things. Then I saw him click something on the box and all of a sudden he was flying away. As he flew I could've sworn I thought I saw him draw a sword, or more two, long swords that didn't look fake.

But it all happened really fast and I didn't get a good look, it was probably just a trick of the eye. Yet, something kept itching at the back of my mind.

Then the my teacher walked in as the bell rung and brought me out of my thoughts.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Check out my other Attack On Titan fan fiction as well, its awesome! I also have a Pretty Little Liars and Star Crossed fanfics as well! Rate and follow for more!**


	2. Chapter 2: Whats happening?

***2 Weeks Later***

"I hate going outside for recess." I complained as me, Leena, and a couple of my friends Andy, Alexis, Sophia, and Kara walked outside for recess, usually we went to the library, but today it was closed, sadly.

"Why?" Leena asked.

"I don't know, I like the library, the books, playing Apples to Apples or B.S." I said.

"True, that is really fun, especially when we cheat."

"Its not really cheating, we just get our own cards and have only one judge. Its not cheating, it's a different way of playing it, a better way." I said as we reached the metal bleachers.

"Sure." Leena said as she sat down. Then we got into a conversation about the library, and then it just wandered from there.

After a while I saw a guy that looked familiar standing at the edge of the woods, on the other side of the track. I saw a bunch of people walk past him, but no one noticed him, and I don't know how they couldn't have, he stood out.

Then I recognized him as the guy I saw on my way to math one day, the guy I've been seeing for the past two weeks.

"Mystie! Mystie!" Someone was yelling. I turned to see them all staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You zoned out." Andy said.

"Oh, sorry, do you guys see that weird guy at the other side of the track?" I asked, I had to know. I always seeing him, every time no one paid attention to him. I had to know if I was going crazy or not, cause it felt like it.

"No," Andy said. "Where?"

"By the edge of the woods."

"No, why?"

"No reason." I said sad, I was the only one who could see him. "Leena, walk around the track with me?"

"Why?" Leena asked.

"I don't know, I want to." I said getting up, if I was going to face it, him, I was going to need a friend.

"Sure," she said getting up, grabbing her stuff and following me down the bleachers.

"Can you really not see him." I asked again, I knew what the answer was going to be, but I needed to know anyway.

"Where again?" She asked as we started walking the track.

"Over there, edge of the forest." I said pointing to the spot where he was.

"No," She said, with the answer I expected. Then she seemed focused on that spot. "Wait, yeah, now I can. Wait, why can I now see him? Its like he suddenly appeared."

"I don't know but I intend to find out. I've been seeing randomly the past two weeks."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and its only me. No one else sees him, except now you."

"Wow."

"How do you want to do this?" She asked as we got close.

"Play it cool, then once the bell rings, we'll confront him, not doing it with people around. And, as if on cue, the bell rung and everyone started heading inside.

We hid behind a bush by the corner of the track, about a 2 yards away from where he was. He didn't look interested in us, or anything else, he even looked bored, as if he was waiting for someone who was not ever going to show.

"You guys coming out or not?" He asked.

"Umm… Yeah." I said quietly as we walked out from behind the bush.

"Hi, I'm Armin." He said turning away from the school to face us. "Nice to meet you."

"How can we see you?" I asked nervous, not knowing how I was even able to speak to him, anyone else would run, but some part of me said it was safe.

"I was about to ask you that." Armin said.

"Wait, how did you know we could see you."

"I saw you and your friends look in my direction, which is not a big deal, maybe a coincidence. Then I saw you point me out to your friend here. I saw her looking intently at me. Then I saw you hide behind the bush, all obvious signs." He said, a lot calmer then me.

I didn't have anything to say. I couldn't find my voice, I was too scared. Me and my friend could see a random guy who I saw have swords, which I was certain he had on him now, he had the box they came out of.

"Anyway, I'm on an order to come talk to you."

"Why?"

"Wait," He said taking a couple of steps toward me. "I'm getting there. Basically, I'm part of a world hidden from your kind."

"Wait, my kind?"

"Yes, humans?"

"If you aren't human what are you?"

"Well, technically, we have no real title, but were normally called Titan Hunters."

"Titan Hunters? What are Titans?" Leena asked for me.

"There, well, its hard to explain, and we really don't have the time. We'll have to get to one of our safe spots."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I said.

The last thing I remember was the sound of feet landing behind me, then everything went dark…

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next one will be up soon. I'll probably do one every Friday or Saturday, because that's my only real open days.**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Hey guys! Sorry, there wasn't one last weekend, busy. Enjoy!**

 ***Mystie's POV***

I woke with a start in a weird place, it looked like an old-fashioned house, and one made of wood with old stuff.

What happened? Where was I?

All of a sudden, it came back to me, everything, what's his name…. Armin explained. How he was part of a hidden world. I also remember someone hitting me in the back of the head. Leena!

At that time someone walked into the room, it was Armin.

"Hey," He said, nervous. "How are you?"

"How am I? You explain something completely crazy, and then nock me out! What did you do to me? Where am I?"

"Right, sorry, my boss got mad at me, and he takes stuff seriously and a little violent, I'm sorry on his account. And, as to where we are, it's an old house we found, a pit stop till you wake up; you need to be awake to walk into our safe place."

"What about Leena? Where is she?" I said, because I had no idea what to say to what he just told me.

"She's next door, don't worry, she's fine, she woke up yesterday, she's been waiting for you." He said and before either of us could say anything else, I was out the door and heading to the only of door in the hallway.

"Leena!" I yelled as I walked in.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Physically, yes, mentally, not so sure." I said sitting in a chair, the same chair that was next to my bed in my room. "Did they explain anything to you?"

"No, you?"

"No, I woke up not 3 minutes ago."

"Wow," Was all she could say.

"Ladies, now that you're both awake, change, get your things and meet us in the living room in 5 minutes." A guy said from the doorway, it wasn't Armin, it was a different guy, this guy was taller, had black hair that framed most of his face and stood as if he was the leader, which I wouldn't be surprised if he was.

"That was Levi, our leader, the one that knocked you out." Armin said after, Levi, left.

"Wow, I couldn't tell, I thought he was the runt of the team!" I said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm, well, bye, I'll see you in a bit." He said and left.

"Well, I'm gonna go change and pack, meet you in the hallway?"

"Yeah, bye." She said and I left. I ended up changing into jeans, a plain purple t-shirt, and my tennis shoes from, however long ago. I ended up packing my book, a jacket and a couple of my clothes they had around the house. I also packed my brush, deodorant, and perfume, and I didn't want to know how they got my stuff.

I walked into the hall to see Leena already there, I hadn't noticed it before, but she hadn't had her hijab on, now she did, and it was different one from the other day.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, knowing the answer, they had some of her stuff.

"They had some of my clothes." She said as I followed her to the living room.

"Same, plus other items, honestly, I don't want to know how they got it."

"Same," She said as we reached the stairs. We walked down into the living room to see Armin and Levi waiting for us, but also another boy, about Armin's age, and a girl.

"Let's go," Levi said sternly and started walking out, the other boy and girl following him, Armin, however, walked with us.

"Who are they?" I asked, curious.

"Oh, the boy's Eren, and the girl, that's Mikasa, I wouldn't mess with either of them. Mikasa, she's protective of Eren, they were raised together, as brother and sister, not blood related though. Eren, he's not too good at fighting, not as good as Mikasa, but he's still good and he will go at you if you make him really angry."

"Hmm, so, tell us about you." I said and as we got into a car.

"Usually we take horses, but, we figured you guys would be better, and more comfortable, with a car." Armin said, getting in after us. We were in a mini-van. Levi and some other dude were in the front seats, Mikasa and Eren were in the two middle seats and me, Leena, and Armin in the back.

"Anyway, me, well lets see, I'm the runt of my team, and I was never good at fighting and was never fast. To be honest, the only reason I agreed to join was because Eren wanted to and Mikasa went to protect Eren, and I wanted to protect them both, even though I'm not very good at it."

"Oh, stop being like that, Armin, you are important, you're the brain of the team, we need you." Eren said.

"Really?" I asked, "Me and Leena are both nerds."

"Yes, really."

"Wow, cool."

It ended up being an hour or so drive. When we arrived, it was nothing like I thought it would be. The building was incredible, the life was insane and what we have to do is even more insane, and maybe even dangerous and impossible…

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry, there wasn't one last week. Review and follow for more weekly updates!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**I would like to say before I start that I am sorry if the measurements for the castle are off, I'm not very good at measurements. Enjoy!**

 ***Mystie's POV***

"Were here," Levi said as the car slowed to a stop and he got out.

"Finally," I said, getting out after Leena. "It's been forever."

"You didn't enjoy our talk?" Armin asked climbing out of the car behind me.

"I'm not saying I didn't, I just, I don't like long car rides." I said, lying. Honestly, I didn't mind hour-long car rides, every summer I took a 4-hour car drive to a campsite.

As I took in the view in front of me, I wasn't impressed; it was a tall abandoned building that looks like it has been here since the dinosaur ages.

"This is your headquarters?" I asked, disgusted, if they regularly hung out here as headquarters, they needed an improvement; this place was worse then the other house.

"Oh, you're seeing the glamour, it hides the actual building, people would think it a little odd to have a castle out here." Armin said, walking inside, meanwhile me and Leena were standing next to the car. When Armin realized we hadn't been moving he turned around and walked back toward us. "If you focus, pretend your peeling off a layer of thin plastic you'll be able to see it, you'll have to do this anytime you want to see a glamour intill you get used to it."

At first I was hesitant, but Armin looked serious, and why would he lie, yeah, I just met him, and they kind of took us hostage, but still, I trusted him.

So, I did what he said, I focused, pretended like I was peeling off plastic wrapped around the building, and slowly, I saw it, a small castle where the building used to be. The castle was twice the height as the other building at the round corner and the castle itself was about a ½ a mile high. On top of the ceiling, in the middle is a smaller building about 10ft high. I was impressed, it was beautiful, I couldn't believe it.

"You see it now, don't you?" Armin asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful, how do you guys do it?" I asked.

"We'll explain it all, but come on, let's go inside." He said and started walking inside, me and Leena following behind.

"Well, welcome to our headquarters." Armin said as we walked in the door.

"Armin, come, we have a lot to talk about with them, and a lot they want to know." Levi said from across the room, sitting on a couch, with Eren and Mikasa standing behind the couch, like they were ready to protect themselves or each other any second.

"Sorry, guys go on in, take a seat." Armin said as he gestured to the couches, and me and Leena sat down on the one opposite Levi. Armin sat next to Levi, sitting as far away from him as possible.

"Welcome to our world, girls." Levi said, as if we were a joke, like we were a mistake to be a part of this world. "I will have Armin explain exactly why you're here and why your special."

"Ok, so you guys know that you can see things others can not, well that's because you're a part of our world, not the one you've been living in. To clear any confusion, there are two worlds in one, the one you live in, Earth, or the Human World, and ours, which has no real name, but you can call it The Titan World.

"Our world has been hidden from yours ever since it started, which there are many legends on how it did, but no real one everyone believes. We have hidden our world because its not for everyone, only the strong, fastest, smartest, basically, best of your kind.

"Usually your born into this world, raised and at around 16 you start training and at 18 you go into the army, which is everyone except kids, care takers, and 'the weak ones we use for other jobs', not my words, I promise, who stay behind and help keep the army going.

"The care takers are the ones who take care and raise the children, sometimes that's the parent(s) or sometimes its not. The other ones are ones born in-between human and Titan Hunter, the ones that can see our world, but aren't made to fight, or the other way around, which is more rare."

"Ok, ok, if you are born into your life and you get raised like you why we aren't not in your world but can see it? Does this happen often?" I asked, stopping him.

"I don't know why you can see us, we were gonna ask you guys that, but you guys are obviously new to this. What we think is that your parents were kicked out, for some reason, and you were born with the abilities, it does happen, but not often, I've only seen it once, when I was little, but they came in when they were 5.

"But, usually, when someone is kicked out and they have children its usually without the abilities because one of your parents has Hunter blood and one doesn't and your Hunter blood is dormant because your Hunter parent is not used to it. We will find out why you are from the Human World but are a Hunter."

"Wow," I said, I had nothing else to say, it was ridiculous. He explained what this world is like, and I knew I shouldn't feel like this, but I wanted to be a part of it, I couldn't wait to be a part of it, it was weird.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions, Decisions

**I just wanted to say that if you see the name Chrystal in the story, its Mystie, in my other AOT fan fiction Mystie is Chrystal. I think I got all of them, but just wanted to let you know just in case you see it in this chapter, or future ones.**

 ***Mystie's POV***

"I have to go." I said I couldn't take it.

"Wait, what?" Armin asked, "Why are you leaving?"

"I just, this isn't for me, everything you told us, it isn't me, I don't want it to be, and I won't let it be."

"Why? You haven't even tried, maybe you'll love it."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I mumbled.

"What? Why are you scared of liking it?" Leena asked.

"Because…I…" I stuttered, I looked at Leena, I trusted her with this and Armin a little bit, but I didn't want Eren and Mikasa to hear. I looked up at Eren and Mikasa, silently hinting for them to leave. "Not in front of them."

"What?!" Eren yelled.

"Eren lets go," Mikasa said, taking a hold of his arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Ok, will you tell us now?" Leena asked.

"I'm afraid of liking it because it'll mean I'll want to stay, and you guys will want me to stay and I don't want to leave my old life. I mean, sure, my life is horrible right now, but I don't want to leave my friends and family."

"Wow, your right, I didn't think about that." Leena said, getting up to stand next to me. "What would we tell them?"

"You wouldn't have to tell them anything, you can still have your old life if you don't want to. You just have to say your doing something during the time we need you, like an after school activity or something." Armin said getting off the couch and walking over to us.

"Yeah, but that's lying, and I hate lying to my mother," I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Armin said, and he sounded generally concerned about how we felt. "Anyway, you don't even know if you like it or not, so worry about it after you've spent a week with us. One week, that's all were asking."

"Let us talk and we'll decide. Ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course, I'll be in the kitchen." Armin said and he left.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked Leena.

"I don't know, I mean, we could see it out, then decide if we want to stay and do or not." I suggested, "Just, what am I gonna say I'm doing?"

"You do an after school program, just say your doing that."

"That depends what time it is," I said, "I guess we'll do the one week on the schedule, then we'll see how we like it. On a trial bases."

"Ok, then its settled." Leena said and we headed the direction Armin left. "Do you know where the kitchen is?"

"No, how could I, this is the only room I've seen."

"We'll find it, eventually…"

 ***Armin's POV***

"You told them WHAT?!" Eren yelled. I had told them everything the girls said when they were gone. "You know we can't do that!"

"I'm sorry, but they can't live any other way, they have to live with us, and they wouldn't do it any other way." I explained they didn't like the fact that I told Mystie and Leena that they could still have their old life. "You should've seen their faces, they were crushed they would have to abandoned everything and everyone they loved."

"Armin, tell me you're not attached to them already?" Levi asked.

"I-I'm not, I-I promise," I stuttered, to tell the truth, I was, Mystie seemed amazing and Leena was pretty cool, to be honest, I was attached, I trusted them, they seemed okay.

"Armin, you know you're not allowed to become attached to them."

"I know, I'm sorry, I will try to separate myself from her." I said and then quickly added, "Them, I will separate myself from them."

"Her? Who? Which one are you attached to?" Levi asked.

"No one in particular, I meant them." I said nervous, and before I could say anything more, Levi had so quickly stepped in front of me, I didn't see it.

"Idiot," He said and before I could say anything to that he punched me in the face.

"Ow!" I yelled, stumbling backwards, holding my nose. "What was that for?" Levi didn't say anything, he just left.

"Finally, we found it." A familiar voice said from the doorway, I looked up to see Mystie and Leena standing in the doorway. At seeing them Mikasa and Eren left. "Armin, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said trying so hard not to say, no, and to tell her everything, because that's all I wanted to do, was to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her who did it, why they did it and then figure it out, but I knew I had to separate myself from them, Mystie especially. "So, what's your decision?"

"Were going to do the week, then we'll decided from there if we wanna stay for sure." Mystie said coming in the door. "You know, this place was really hard to find, should've told me where it was."

"Yeah, sorry," I said as I sat down in a chair. Mystie walked closer, and I knew I should've gotten up and left, but I couldn't, it was Mystie, she was beautiful and I couldn't look away from her.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked again, now standing right in front of me, bending down. "It looks bad."

"I'm fine," I said and it took all of my will power to get up and walk to the entrance to follow Eren, Mikasa, and Levi. I stopped before to say, "If you walk out the other door and down the hallway, to the right, up the stairs, down the first hallway, and it's the second and third door on the left."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Might be another one up this weekend, no promises, depends on how busy I get.**

 **Also, Happy Halloween everyone, hope you have a fantastic Halloween. I'm not having one so far, I'm sick, but trying to keep positive after a crappy week.**


	6. Chapter 6: Eenie meenie miney mo

**This is the new chapter I said I would put up! Enjoy!**

 ***Mystie's POV***

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean?" Leena asked, we were now in my room, sitting and talking. We settled down and now we were acting like any other teenage girls at a sleepover, talking about random stuff and boys, and being weird.

"Armin, and Andy, I like them both, or at least I think I like Armin, I can't tell." I said when I was downstairs with Armin in the kitchen and he pulled away from me, it hurt, I don't know why. How could I like a guy I just met? **(Note: Andy is Mystie's best friend; she's known him since 2** **nd** **grade. In 7** **th** **grade she got a crush. There in 8** **th** **grade now)**

"Well, let's take a quiz, that's the only way you'll know for sure." Leena suggested, and it sounded crazy, but how else would I know if I liked him, or them.

"Sure, why not," I said and I scooted next to Leena.

"Ok, first question," She said while the quiz loaded on her phone, thank goodness there was reception. "Remember, be honest. Ok, so, when you see him how do you react? A.) Do you not care? B.) Tell friends, point at him, smile and make a flirtatious look or C.) Smile and hope he sees?"

"C," I said, I had to be honest right, even if I don't want to be. "By the way, this is Andy."

"Ooohh, ok, next question, When he's starting a conversation with you, how do you feel. Oh My God gonna faint, what's the big deal, or hearts pounding, your blood streaming and butterflies."

"Umm, well, I either don't think it's a big deal because he's my best friend, or the last one, I don't know."

"Think back to your last conversation, how did you feel when he talked to you?" Leena said, and I did just that. The last conversation I had with Andy was in math class when he asked me for lead. I remember just sitting at my desk before class, writing stuff down, and then he came up to me and asked me if he could have lead. I remember feeling really happy, he asked me for something, amazing, smart, perfect Andy asked plain old me for something, and sure it was lead, but whatever. I also remember having my heart beating faster and small butterflies that lasted only a couple seconds, but they were there.

"The last one," I said, and I didn't feel embarrassed to say it.

"When he smiles at you, how do you react? Nod your head, smile back and wave, or smile huge, wave and talk about something random with him?"

"Umm, in between smile back and wave and the last one, I'll go with the second one."

"If you saw him with another girl how do you react? WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?! Well, maybe I'm not enough for him, or who the heck cares?"

"Umm, maybe I'm not enough for him, because that's how I feel about everyone I know."

"Ok? B it is." Leena said and moved on to the next question. "What if he asks you out on a date? TELL THE WORLD, cool, or I stop breathing?"

"Umm, well, I would probably tell my closest friends, even though if this happened it wouldn't be till high school, since he's not allowed to date till high school and I don't _want_ to date till high school. But, probably C,"

"What if he talks about a girl with you? Listen, slap him and run away crying, or try to listen but deep down am hurt?"

"C, definitely c,"

"He loves your best friend, what would you do? Face the truth and have friend promise not to give him a chance, face the truth or kill your best friend? Well, definitely not the last one."

"Well, I only have 4 other best friends and only 2 of them are girls and one of them is gay. So, I would face the truth, he can love whoever he wants to, and, no offense, but I don't think it will be you." I said, "And face the truth."

"Its okay, I don't think he love me either." Leena said, and she sounded sincere about it. "Number 8, how do you feel about him? Love him like HELL, just friends or only like him? Ok, isn't this quiz supposed to answer that question? So, why is it asking us this?"

"Right, and umm, number 3, I guess, it's the quizzes job to figure it out."

"What if he texts you something random like 'hey, how are you?' how would you reply? Thanks for asking I'm fine, you? B.) Fine, you? C.) I'm great, best day ever. You? Did you have fun today?"

"Umm, B,"

"Last question, do you like him because he's cute or something else? He's cute and he's nice to me and he's better than you think he is, yeah he's cute and all or I never mentioned I liked him?"

"A," I said, oh god, I was nervous, I don't know why, I always thought I liked him, but this would say for sure, even though it was just a quiz found online, but still. "So, what does it say?"

"It says 'you sure like him. I can tell.'" Leena said, "Ooh, you like Andy."

"You already know that, everybody knows that. I think he does to, if my friend told him like I think he did." I said and we did another quiz to be sure and then did those two quizzes on Armin. For the other quiz for Andy I got I liked him, a lot, my feelings are real. For Armin I got yes, I do like him for both quizzes too. Great, now I have to amazing, intelligent guys I really like.

"How do I choose?"

"Well, pro and con list?"

"Seriously?" I asked a pro and con list to decide between two guys? It felt ridiculous, but I didn't have a better idea. "Whatever, I have nothing better."

"Ok, pro list for Andy."

"Well, I have known him for a while. I'm good friends with him already. I know a lot about him. Cons: I probably won't date him. Were friends and we will probably stay that way? It would ruin our friendship if we broke up/didn't work out. It won't happen till high school."

"Ok, now Armin."

"Pros: I can get to know him. I feel a connection. I really _want_ to get to know him. Cons: I don't know anything about him. I might not see him again if it doesn't work out with the Corps.

"Well, 3 pros vs. 4 cons for Andy and 3 pros vs. 2 cons for Armin. So, were no closer than we were before, great."

"I, just, I don't know what to do!" I said fustrated.

"Well, why choose now? Wait it out, see if it goes anywhere with Armin and Andy, well, that's not gonna happen for a while anyway, so just see what happens, and then, if it goes anywhere with Armin, then choose. Besides, you have a crush on Andy that's probably just going to go away if you don't go out with him, or it could grow because you really do have deep feelings. And with Armin, maybe you'll learn about him, and not like him, or you could, so, we'll figure it out as it goes."

"Wow, thanks, good advice, you've never given me this good advice, well, you've never given me any advice, really at all."

 **Hope you enjoyed! I just wanted to get in a chapter about Mystie liking Armin. Review and Follow for more Forget and Forgive.**


	7. Chapter 7: Training Drama

**Hope you enjoy!**

 ***Mystie's POV***

"You nervous?" Leena asked me as we got ready. We were about to start our trial. We were getting into their outfits, and can I just say these outfits were a pain to get on, how did they do it everyday?

"Yeah,"

"Well, let's go." She said as we finished putting on these difficult outfits. We grabbed our bags and went to the kitchen, getting lost a couple of times.

"Hey, Armin," I said as we walked through the door.

"Hey, look I got to go; Levi will explain what were doing. There's breakfast on the counter." He said as he looked up and saw us, then leaving.

"That was weird."

"Whatever, I'm hungry." Leena said and she went to get food. After a few seconds, I followed. There was a bunch of stuff, fruit of every kind from bananas to squash, every type of cereal there could possibly be, oatmeal, and a bunch more stuff we could have. I settled on fruit loops without milk and a banana.

After we finished we went to the living room where Levi explained what we were going to be doing. Apparently we were gonna explore some of the places they normally have to fight in, get used to those areas and the last place we were going to we were gonna be trained to fight.

Armin was still acting weird, he never spoke to me, or either of us in general, unless necessary. It was like he was avoiding me, but I didn't do anything, I was probably over reacting, I mean, we just met each other; maybe this was just how he acted?

The places we went were beautiful. The first one was near a mountain, with a beautiful river running down in the middle, and a beautiful forest surrounding it. The second and third ones were just a couple of forests. The last one was the most impressive, it was a beautiful forest, with trees of the perfect shade of brown with leaves the perfect green. In the forest there was a clearing with amazing flowers that went up to my mid shin.

For fighting Levi showed us a bunch of different moves, I was decent at most of them, Leena could do some, and a couple of the moves neither one of us could do. At times I would ask how we were doing and all I would get out of Armin was "nice" or "good" he definitely was avoiding me, or he just didn't like me, which was weird because he liked me the other day, the day we met.

 ***Armin's POV***

Leena and Mystie were pretty good at fighting for beginners, especially Mystie. I wanted to say she was great and amazing, but I couldn't, I couldn't get attached, no matter how much I wanted to. All I said was nice and good, mainly because it was the only thing I could say without saying anything else that would get me into trouble.

I kept walking back and forth, trying not to look at Mystie, because whenever I did, I could never look away, it took all my strength to do it. But, by accident, I saw out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but turn to face her. She was practicing kicking, using a dummy to practice on. Her kicks were almost exactly on point. I watched her as she used the little strength she had to give a powerful kick to the dummy each time, it was mesmerizing. Then, she looked up at me, we looked into each others eyes, I knew I should've looked away, but I couldn't this time, the pull was too strong. I could feel Levi and Mikasa glaring at me, but I still couldn't look away.

"Good job," I said, and she gave me a cute smile, one that turned into blushing, she then looked away and kept practicing.

"Armin, over here, now!" Levi yelled, I looked at him, then back at Mystie who was looking up at what was happing, I looked back to Levi and walked over. "Follow me." We walked a little bit into the woods before he stopped. "I said to stay away from her, Armin."

"I know, I'm trying to disconnect myself from them as much as possible, Caption, but it's really hard, she's just so perfect."

"I don't care, you stay away, no attachments, we don't need them."

"Ok, yeah, I'll try harder."

"Good, go." He said and as I turned around he smacked me on the back of the head. I knew I shouldn't say anything so I just kept walking back.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to add in a little of what their training was like, plus the struggle between Armin and Mystie. Review and Follow for more!**


	8. Chapter 8: More Decisions

***Mystie's POV***

As I was sitting in one of the living rooms, I started playing with my cross necklace. I always did this when I was nervous or in trouble or needing to make a decision like I did now. Today was the day we had to decide if we were gonna stay with the Corps or not.

We had spent the last week training, looking at different positions, and a whole lot of other stuff. And the last 2 days we lived a life in one of the two positions, we chose to do the Survey Corps and the Stationary Gard, so far I liked the Survey Corps the best, me and Leena both did.

I didn't know what to do, so I kept playing with my necklaces, praying for an answer, God had to have an answer.

"So, what will it be?" Levi asked I didn't know, I couldn't decide, it was too hard. I started twisting my cross faster in circles. _God, please, give me an answer, what should I do?_ Then I heard a voice telling me to go with me gut, and I did. My gut told me to go wherever Leena was going, to protect her, but how could I make her choose? Maybe she already knew what she wanted? "Would you stop that!"

"Sorry, it helps me, it calms me down." I said, I knew what he was talking about, my necklace.

"I don't care, it's annoying, look, I understand you to have religions, but if you're going to be in the Corps than you can't have a religion, and definitely can't where that necklace," Levi said wait, I can't believe in God? But, God is the only thing that keeps me going, the hope I will see him one day in a beautiful place.

"What?!" I yelled, standing up, "Than I don't want to be in the Corps if I can't believe in the one thing that keeps me sane."

"Fine, then you won't be in the Corps. Leena, what's your decision?"

"Look, Mystie, I get where you're coming from, but I want to be in the Corps," Leena said, standing up too.

"Than I want to, too, I want to have your back, but not if they won't let me believe in God."

"Ok then, we have Leena but not Mystie," Levi said.

"But, Levi, we need Mystie," Mikasa said.

"Right, but it's her decision."

"Look, I decided yes, your the one that says I can't be in it if I want to have a religion. That's your fault, if you could ignore that, then I would happily join you guys," I said.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules."

"Cant you make an exception, we need her, we need all the people we can get," Mikasa said.

"Fine, but you have to keep it a secret, no talking about it, no wearing the necklace, no nothing about it, keep it a secret."

"These are my conditions, I will not openly talk about it with anyone randomly and if it's forbidden I doubt that anyone will ask, but I will wear this necklace, just hidden, is that okay?" I asked I wasn't going to defy my God, no way, I wasn't that person.

"Fine, you can do that," Levi said and walked away, Mikasa and Eren following him.

"Welcome to the Corps," Armin said once they were gone.

"Thanks, I guess," I said.

"Well, I got to go," Armin said and he started to leave. No, I wasn't going to let him keep him doing this.

"Wait," I said, and Armin stopped a few feet from the door and turned around.

"What?"

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" He said, pretending to be clueless.

"Avoiding me,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, every time were in a room together, you leave, for some random reason, and we haven't had 1 conversation that lasted more than 2 words since I got here."

"I'm not avoiding you,"

"Yes, you are, and I want to know why."

"Fine, I'll tell you, just not with Leena in the room, sorry Leena, but it's private."

"Its okay, I want to leave anyway, this is awkward." Leena said and left.

"So..."

"Well, I've been forced to."

"Forced?"

"Yes,"

"By who?"

"Levi,"

"Levi? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He says I can't get close to you guys, he sees that I like you so he says I can't, it's the rules."

"You know, I'm really sick of these rules already." I said, frustrated, "Why can't we be friends? Why do you have to avoid me?"

"Because I like you," He blurted. What? He likes me?

"What?"

"I-I like you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I know we just met, and its stupid for me to but I do," He said, looking down.

"It's not, I-I like you too."

"You do?" He said, lifting his head up to look at me.

"Armin! Here now!" Levi yelled from the door behind him. Armin turned around and looked at him. He walked away, Levi yelled at him.

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! I just wanted to get something in since I was gonna be busy this weekend. Review and follow for more!**


	9. Chapter 9: Show and Tell

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I meant to post this one but didn't. Enjoy!**

 **Read Before:** **This takes place on a weekend. They are at the castle. This is not after the other episode. It has been a few days, but Mystie has not seen Armin since.**

 ***Mystie's POV***

Wow. He liked me. Armin actually liked me. Armin…

"Hey, Mystie, you there?" Someone said, I hadn't realized but Leena was in my room, waving her hand in front of me.

"Yeah, sorry, lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Leena asked.

"Nothing,"

"Okay,"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Well, we have to go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know, home I think, trainings over for today."

"Good, I'm tired."

"How you sleeping?"

"Terrible…I wake up like 2-5 times a night."

"Well, get changed into regular clothes and let's go."

"Okay," I said and I got dressed while she waited outside. I just put on my everyday jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a jean button up shirt over it. "Let's go,"

"Yeah, please, I love this and all but it's tiring." Leena said as we walked through the castle halls to the entrance where everyone was waiting for us.

"You can say that again." I said and we walked in silence walking the corridors to the entrance. We got lost only once or twice now, we knew the halls, how to get to certain places.

As I walked in to the all too familiar entrance I saw Levi talking to some guy, Mikasa and Eren talking and then Armin standing alone in the corner of the room. He looked up as we walked in; I stopped in my tracks as his eyes landed on mine.

I remember the conversation we had the other day. I could still hear him saying the words, "I like you" clearly in my head, as if I was hearing them. All I wanted to do was run over and ask him out, but I was too shy, I knew he liked me, but I still was nervous.

"Okay, good, you guys are here, lets go." Levi said, leaving out the door, Eren and Mikasa following him. It took a second before Armin followed him. I watched him walk out the door. As soon as he walked out the door I walked forward and out the door, Leena by my side.

"What happened the other day?" Leena asked.

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to hide it. I wanted to tell her, but I didn't want to tell her, it was weird.

"When you confronted him about avoiding you."

"Oh, nothing," I said, suspiciously, I knew she could tell I was hiding something.

"Really?"

"Fine, he said he liked me,"

"Seriously?"

"Yes,"

"Then what?"

"Levi came in, yelling at him."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I never figured it out, I haven't seen him since."

"Hey, ask him out."

"No!"

"Why not? He likes you, you like him, date."

"I'm in middle school."

"So?"

"I don't know, I'm too shy, so let's leave it at that."

"Fine," She said and we got in the car and drove off.

 **Sorry I didn't post this one, I forgot about it. Review and follow for more.**


	10. Chapter 10: A VERY Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas everyone! This is a special Christmas chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy and I hope you had an awesome Christmas. I know I did.**

 **Read:** **I posted chapter 9 with this one. It was meant to go up last weekend but I forgot about it. Read that chapter before this one if you didn't.**

 ***Leena's POV***

"What?!" Eren yelled as he answered the door. "Oh, sorry Leena, hi."

"Hi, Eren," I said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help?"

"With what?"

"I want to set up Armin and Mystie."

"Why?"

"Because they like each other."

"Were not allowed to date, you know."

"You aren't?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, probably because it gets us killed."

"That's stupid, anyway, they like each other, but they're both to shy to do anything about it."

"So, what are you gonna do?"

"Well…" I said and I had the perfect plan. I knew it would work. Now, Eren just had to do one thing, that's all.

 ***Armin's POV***

"Hey, Armin," I heard Eren yell. I turn around to see him running toward me.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you could check on Mystie for me."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm not that close, and I think she likes you best."

"What about Leena? She's her best friend, and you know I'm supposed to stay away."

"Fine, I wasn't going to say anything, but I heard she wants to see you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I mean _really_ wants to see you."

"Ok," I said and I walked off, heading to Mystie's room. I knock on the door, extremely nervous, I didn't know why, it was just Mystie, plain old amazing Mystie, and she was my friend. When she answered the door I couldn't breathe, she really wanted to see me, plain old boring me.

"Armin?" She said, looking at me.

"Huh, sorry, hi."

"Hi," She said and she sounded confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know to be honest." I said a lot more calm.

"Ok…" She said, "Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You look nervous."

"To be honest, I am."

"Why?" She asked and I didn't get it, did she not know how amazing she was? She was beautiful, smart, caring, kind, and always has lots of ideas.

"Because, its you,"

"Because it's me? Really, why, I'm just me, boring me."

"You're not boring, you're amazing."

"You think I'm amazing?"

"Yes,"

"You know there's mistletoe above us." She said, taking a step forward, out of the doorway and into the hallway. I look up to see what she was talking about. She was right, there was mistletoe. It was hanging on the edge of the doorframe. I was wondering how I didn't notice it before, or how she knew it was there, she didn't even look up once.

I looked back down, but before I could do anything there were lips on mine. It felt amazing. I was kissing Mystie, her lips as soft as they looked. It was a regular kiss at first but once we got used to it, it was intense. I put my hands around her, bringing her closer, while her hands wrapped around the back of my neck. I was in heaven, with the girl I liked. At this point, I didn't care what Levi was going to say when he found out.

 ***Mystie's POV***

"You know there's mistletoe above us." I said, I noticed this earlier when I answered the door, I hadn't put it their, but I had a guess who did. When he looked up I knew I had one chance to do this, it was now or never. If I tried when he was looking at me, he would pull away, like he always did, he wasn't allowed to date, or get close, I got that, but I still wanted him.

When he was looking back down I took my chance and leaned in and kissed him. At first it was slow, I guess I was nervous and I could tell he was too. Then, it got more intense once we got into it. I felt his arms wrap around my back and pull me closer. I took it and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his face closer to mine.

 ***Armin's POV (Later)***

"What was that?" Levi yelled at me. He apparently had seen what happened and we were having a meeting about it. "I told you to stay away!"

"I know, but it wasn't my fault," I said, I regretted it when I said it; I couldn't let Mystie take the blame when it wasn't all her fault. "Fine, okay maybe it was partly my fault, I could've backed away and told her no then walked away, but I couldn't."

"I don't care!" Levi yelled then walked over in a couple swift strides and smacked me right in the face. "Maybe that will teach you."

"Levi, stop!" I heard someone yell. I looked to where it was coming from and I saw Leena standing in the doorway, she must've been watching.

"And why should I?" He asked, looking toward Leena.

"Because it's not fair, if you want to blame anyone blame me, I put the mistletoe there so they would kiss and get together. I knew they weren't supposed to date, but I knew how much Mystie liked Armin and it was killing her to have Armin doing this to her so I gave them a little push, since I knew Armin liked Mystie as well."

"And why should I care?"

"Because they care for each other deeply and they're perfect together and your rules for no dating is STUPID!"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me, and go ahead, punish me, it won't change anything."

"I'm not going to punish you." He said then turned back to me. "Look, be together, but if you get each other killed, don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Whatever, we won't," I said and he walked off. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, Mystie really cares about you and you guys needed to get together already. I like you, you're my friend and I always help my friends. I'm here for you Armin, but I will always choose her first, remember that."

"I will, thank you Leena, I appreciate it, and I'm too scared to stand up."

"You're welcome,"

 **Hope you enjoyed. Merry Christmas. Review and follow for more.**


	11. Chapter 11: Info

**Hey just wanted to tell you guys that I wont be posting this weekend, I'm going to a Winter Camp. And also wanted to say that I'm sorry if I don't post as often, I'm going through a rough time and it's I like to relax on the time I do have on the weekends.**

 **I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Go check out my other Fanfics if you're interested in Attack on Titan, Star Crossed, Fosters, and Pretty Little Liars (Ezria). (A/N I just put all my fanfics in, even if it is for this story, this goes up on all my fanfics.)**

 **Let me know if there's any ideas you have for future chapters. I would happily put it in; I want to see what you guys want to happen. See you guys in a week.**


	12. Chapter 12: It's Official

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I got busy and then almost lost a friend this weekend, but I thought you guys deserved a chapter anyway, so here it is. Enjoy!**

 ***Mystie's POV***

"Why'd you do it?" I blurted randomly.

"What do you mean?" Leena asked innocently.

"You know what I mean, the mistletoe, I know that was you."

"Fine, I put it there, so what."

"So WHAT?!" I yelled and she turned to look at her, I don't know why I was so angry. "It was not your place to poke your nose into."

"Why are you mad? I was just trying to help."

"I know you were and I'm mad because he probably got in lots of trouble because _you_ put it there and _I_ kissed him. How could you do that?!"

"Because I care about you and it was killing you not being with Armin, I had to do something to get you guys together." Leena said and I looked at her and some of my anger dyed down. I didn't say anything, I had nothing _to_ say. "And, yes, he did get in trouble, but-"

"WHAT!?" I yelled the anger back. Great! Armin was in huge trouble because of me. I knew I shouldn't have kissed him, look where it's gotten me and Armin.

"Look, Levi saw and had a talk but I stepped in and Levi's allowing it, but he said that if you guys end up dead, don't say he didn't warn you."

"Levi's okay with it?"

"Yes,"

"Look, I'll be back, I have to go talk to Armin." I said, getting up and walking to the door. "Bye," I said and walked out of her room and to Armin's.

I knocked on Armin's door, nervous. I couldn't believe Levi made it okay for us to date. I mean, after all this time, I could finally be with him.

"Mystie," He said, surprised as he opened the door.

"Hey," I said, nervous, I didn't know what to say, I don't think he did either. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," He said, moving so I could walk in.

"So…" I said turning around to look at him.

"Look…"

"No, let me talk, please." I said and he didn't say so I went on, not really knowing what I was saying. I went over what I would say a thousand times on the way here, but it was nothing compared to actually saying it. "I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble, I really didn't."

"I know you didn't, that's not who you are." He said, "Besides, I can handle a yelling and one slap to the face."

"He hit you!" I said, taking a step forward. I was about to put my hand on his cheek but halfway there, I pulled back, not sure if that was okay.

"Its okay," He said, taking my hand and pulling it to my cheek.

"I'm so sorry, if I knew Levi was going to do this-" I said and as I felt his cheek, all I could think about how soft it was and the kiss, how his lips felt and how much I would love to do it again.

"I'm okay, it was worth it."

"Really?" I said looking up from his cheek to his eyes. I was going to say something but by the time I looked in his eyes all thoughts left my mind and all I could think of was his eyes and the way he looked at me. He looked at me with awe and amazement, a way I could only dream a guy would look at me.

We stood there for a while, unable to say or do anything but look at each other. After a while he put his hands on the sides of my face and I leaned in to one of his hands, it felt so soft on my cheek, like it was meant to be there.

When I looked up I couldn't help it anymore, I leaned up and kissed him. He didn't do anything so I pulled back and was about to walk away when he did that.

"No." He said firmly and kissed me.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Again, if you have any ideas, I would happily interpret them into the story. Favorite and review for more.**


	13. Chapter 13: Happy

**Sooo sorry it has been a couple of months, I have been busy and have had no ideas of how to continue it, and I still don't but I'm going to improvise. Enjoy!**

 **Btw I'm on Spring Break so I will be able to update a couple of them.**

 ***Mystie's POV***

(At Leena and Mystie's school, at lunch with their friends.)

At sat at lunch, slowly the disgusting hot dogs-that you can barely, if at all, call food-thinking about Armin and our kiss. A huge smile was planted on my face, I couldn't help it though, I was happy.

"You okay?" Leena asked, sitting next to me. "Why are you so happy?"

"Why do you think?" I said looking in her eyes and raising my eyebrows.

"I don't know,"

"What we've been talking about." I said trying to make sure no one figured it out, no one could know he existed, but Leena, of course.

"Ohh…" Leena said, finally getting it. "So, its official?"

"Yes,"

"What's official?" Andy asked from the other side of me. I looked over and for the first time in a while, I looked at him like a friend, not a crush. I was finally over my best friend, which for some reason made me sad. It was weird to think I wasn't in love with my best friend anymore.

"Nothing," I responded, which was a total lie.

"Okay…" He said and went back to eating and talking to our other friends.

"That was awkward." Leena said.

"How so?"

"Not talking about your _boyfriend,_ " Leena said, whispering the last thing. "To your crush, who've you've liked since last year."

"Actually, ex-crush, I don't like him anymore." I whispered, making sure Andy or anyone else heard.

"What? You don't?"

"No, now that I'm with Armin, I don't like Andy anymore, he's just a friend."

"Wow, that's good."

"Yeah, you're telling me, it's a huge relief."

 **Sorry it was short, but it was on the fly, like I said, and ran out of ideas. I have one for the next episode though; will post it tonight or tomorrow. Review and follow for more!**


	14. Chapter 14: Dream(Forgot to add)

**Hope you guys liked the last episode. Here's an episode I forgot to post, I don't know where I was supposed to put it so I'm just gonna add it in.**

 ***Mystie's POV (Dream)***

 _I was walking home from school, which was weird because I usually took the bus. I looked around and there was no one._

 _It was then when I saw a Titan in the distance, it was weird, I had known about the world but had never seen one in person. It was exactly like they described it. I ran, even with my training I was no where near ready to face a live Titan. Besides, I had no gear to fight. I looked back and somehow it was running like a normal person and from what I've heard, they don't do that._

 _I ran, screaming in terror as it got closer, I had no where to go, no place was safe but a safe house but there wasn't one for miles, I could never run at top speed-which was barely enough-for that long. They should put one inside the city, but there was no point, there were people guarding the city from Titans getting in the city, so it was useless. But, from what I could tell, the city was abandoned, which meant the gaurds were gone too._

 _I was getting really tired, and started to slow down, running out of energy. I tried to run faster but my body wouldn't let me. I eventually was only running at half speed and in a couple of seconds it had caughten up._

 _I screamed at the top of my lungs as the Titan picked me up and started bringing me up to its mouth. I was terrified…I was gonna die…_

 ***Armin's POV***

I woke up suddenly. It took me a second to figure out what had woke me, it was then that I heard a scream. It must've been what had woken me. I then realized that it was Mystie's screams. I quickly got out of bed and raced down the corridors to Mystie's room.

I opened the door quickly and saw Mystie writhing on the bed. She must've been having a nightmare. I ran over and stopped beside the bed. I hated seeing her like this, it wasn't fair, she was scared still, this life wasn't built for someone so nice and gentle.

I then shook her shoulders, trying to wake her up. "Mystie!" I yelled at her, still shaking her shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15: Struggle

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy, again, I'm always busy, I know, also it was my birthday yesterday and I was celebrating, and today I'm having a party and celebrating with my grandma, and tomorrow I have youth group, so I wont be able to update, except for this chapter that I'm quickly writing.**

 **Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 ***Mystie's POV***

"So, why haven't you been at track, they're gonna kick you out if you don't start showing up." Andy asked me and Leena as we walked into Algebra.

"Were not gonna do track anymore." I said and Leena gave me a weird look. I gave her look back and we did this a few times before Andy interrupted.

"Why not?"

"We have things to do."

"What things?"

"Nothing you need to know, we can't tell you."

"Okay," He said, and I was glad that Andy wasn't one to push, but Jayshawn and Jarmon, my two best friends, who I hang out with all the time, are wanting to know why I can never hang out with them. Thankfully, my mom thinks I'm doing track, and on the weekends hanging out with Jarmon and/or Jayshawn. I needed to get them off my backs, but they were curious and pushy.

"Why aren't we doing track?" Leena came up to me and asked.

"We can't do both, not when we can be pulled out at any moment." I said, "I want to tell people, believe me, Jayshawn and Jarmon are getting pushy. I want to tell them, but we swore we wouldn't."

"I hate it when you're right."

"I know," I said, smiling, I loved proving her right, even about the most silly or the most serious, it's always fun.

I was lying in bed, watching Netflix when I get a message from Jayshawn on messenger. It read 'Wanna hang out?' I respond say 'yes', it was one of those free days. My phone goes off, and this time it wasn't Jayshawn, it was Armin, saying we needed to come. 'Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can' I respond. I text Jayshawn saying my mom said no. I hated lying to him, but he couldn't know.

"Hey," I said, gloomily, to Armin as I walked in.

"Hey," He said, walking up to me, "You okay?"

"No, not really,"

"What's happened?"

"My best friends are getting suspicious about where I am."

"I'm sorry you have to lie to them, I can't imagine how much that sucks."

"So, where's Leena? What did you guys need me for?"

"Leena isn't coming, it's just you. I wanted to see you and hang out."

"That's it?" I asked, a little mad, I blew off my best friend who I haven't hung out with in weeks. I see Armin almost everyday.

"Yeah,"

"I'm leaving now." I said, turning around to leave.

"Mystie, wait," Armin said, grabbing my arm. "What did I do?"

"I lied to my friend on why I couldn't hang out with him, again! I see you almost everyday; I haven't seen him in weeks! If you want to hang out, ask, because I have 2 lives to live."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that."

"You're right, you didn't think about me, you just thought about you. I thought you were different, I thought you were the kind of guy who thought about the other, but apparently I was wrong!" I said and walked out, this time Armin didn't stop me.

As soon as I got half way down the pathway, I felt bad. I didn't mean what I said, I was just mad, I was still mad, but he didn't deserve what I said. I couldn't go back; I had to put my foot down about that, no matter how much it hurt to do so. I climbed into the car and I told the driver to take me home and he did so. The entire car ride I was crying.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! A little drama is brewing… Will she tell? Will she crack? I don't know, I haven't thought that far. Review and follow for more!**


	16. Chapter 16: Trouble in Paradise

**Sorry about the past 2 episodes, for some reason posted 2 chapters from another fan fiction I have. I'm so sorry. I changed them back to what they were supposed to be. Please go back and read them before this one.**

 ***Mystie's POV***

"Hey," I said to Leena as I met her at her locker after school. Everyday we met after school at her locker to go to training.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked as she finished getting all of her stuff in her backpack.

"Normal," I said as she closed her locker and we started walking down the over crowded hallways. "You?"

"Same,"

"I wish we didn't have to go today." I complained, I hadn't seen or talked to Armin since Friday when it happened. I was scared to see him again, if I would, what I would say? What would I do?

"Me too," She said and we spent the rest of the walk through the hallways in silence. "Where are they?" She asked once we were outside, looking for the car that picked us up. Everyday it was disguised as a different car so we had to pull back the layers of the glamour hiding the Corp's limo. I looked around, trying to see around the seemingly never ending line of busses in front of the school.

"There," I said pointing to the limo. Once Leena saw where I was pointing we walked over and climbed in.

"We're here, yay," I said sarcastically as we climbed out of the car.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and we walked through the doors and the first thing I saw was Armin. I stopped mid-step. He looked at who had come through the door and when he saw me he froze too. All I wanted to do was run to him, hug him and tell him how sorry I was, but for some reason I couldn't. I was still mad, I didn't want to be, but I was.

"Mystie?" Leena asked, I broke out of the stare and looked over at Leena, who was looking between me and Armin. "What happened this weekend?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later."

"I'm gonna let you too talk." Leena said and walked away as Armin walked up to me.

"Hey," He said awkwardly.

"Hey,"

"Look, I'm so sorry; I know I was only thinking of me. I never should have done that."

"You're right, you shouldn't have done that."

"Can you forgive me?"

"I can, but I am still mad."

"I know, I should've just told you why I wanted to see you."

"What?"

"There was something I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't say it over the phone and I wanted to see you in person, it was urgent and I knew you wouldn't have come here other wise."

"Actually, if you had just asked and said that, I would've. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I love you too."

"Now, what was it you wanted to say?"

"It doesn't matter now."

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter?!" I said and I didn't have anything else to say so I left to meet up with Leena to get ready for training.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	17. Chapter 17: Broken

***Armin's POV***

I can't believe I just did that. I totally messed things up with Mystie. I never meant for this to happen. I should've thought. _Why didn't you think Armin?! Bad!_ I just wanted to get Mystie back. I wish she would forgive me. I loved her, I couldn't bear losing her.

I wouldn't be able to bear losing her smile, her laugh, and the ways the slightest things can make her laugh sometimes. Losing her sassiness she gets from her family, and how she wears it well. Losing her perfect body, her soft lips, and her beautiful skin. To lose her and everything about her would be the end of me. I loved her with a fiber of my being. We were meant to be, I could feel it. I was completely and utterly in love with her in just a few days. If I messed things up….I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"Armin! ARMIN!" I looked up and Eren was in the doorway. How long had he been there?

"Huh? Hi, sorry," I said, half heartedly.

"Armin? What's wrong?" Eren said, coming to sit next to me on the bed.

"I might've completely lost the love of my life."

"Love of your life? Wait…you mean Mystie?"

"Yes,"

"What happened?"

"I thought of myself instead of her and she got angry." I said, and Eren looked confused so I continued. "I texted her saying she was needed here. Apparently she was going to hang out with her friend, who she has been lying to about why she can't hang out with him. When she found out that she wasn't needed, that I just wanted to hang out with her she got pissed. I didn't think about her life, only about me…if I lose her…"

"Did you apologize?"

"I tried, it didn't go to well."

"Give her time, she has it hard, I've talked with Leena, they have to live two lives, it's hard for them."

"I know…I didn't think about that and now she's really angry…if I lose her because I'm an idiot…I will never forgive myself."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"With everything I have."

"She will forgive you, in time." Eren said and he started to cry. "I'm sorry, Armin."

 ***A few days later***

"Mystie?" I said, walking up to her and Leena.

"Yes?" I said and Leena walked away, giving us time alone.

"I wanted to say that I hope you will forgive me one day. I hate that you hate me, but if you can't forgive me, I understand, I was an idiot. I just, want to know, if your going to break up with me, just do it."

"Break up with you?"

"Yes,"

"Why would I do that?"

"I can see how mad you are at me, you never look at me and when you do it's filled with hatred."

"Your right, I do hate you."

"So, are you going to break up with me?"

"Yes," She said plainly, but then it turned to anger. "Armin, you only think about yourself, not me, I can't be with a guy who just thinks of himself. I need someone who truly loves me, unlike you!"

"Okay…" Armin said and walked away.

 ***Mystie's POV***

"Break up with you?" I asked in confusion, why would I break up with him? Did he really think I was that mad at him?

"Yes,"

"Why would I do that?"

"I can see how mad you are at me, you never look at me and when you do it's filled with hatred."

"Your right, I do hate you." I said, but it wasn't true, I was mad at him, but I could never hate. In fact, its myself I hate, I had to act like this because we needed to be apart, other wise it would just be that much harder to keep this a secret, I want to share him with my friends, but no one can know about him. It kills me. I don't look at him because each time I just want to kiss him and when I do look at him, I hate myself for feeling this way.

"So, are you going to break up with me?"

"Yes," I said plainly, but then it turned to anger. I needed to show him why I 'hated' him. "Armin, you only think about yourself, not me, I can't be with a guy who just thinks of himself. I need someone who truly loves me, unlike you!"

"Okay…" Armin said and walked away. I felt bad, I never wanted to do that to Armin, ever, I loved him beyond words. I went back to my room and just balled. I couldn't believe I had actually broken up with the love of my life….

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. I will try to add more stuff other than just Armin and Mystie. Review and follow for more.**


	18. Chapter 18: Regret

_Info: I get out of school on Thursday and I will be going camping right away, I won't be able to post for a week and a half. I know it won't make a difference because I post like once a month, but I will post one right when I get back._

 ***Mystie's POV***

When I was away from Armin and I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me I started to cry. Why did I just do that?! I'm so stupid! I cry all the way to my room, where Leena is waiting for me.

"Mystie? What happened?" She asked, seeing my face. I sit down on the bed, and I was about to tell her, but I couldn't get the words out; instead I just start crying even harder. Leena puts her hand on my back as I cry. Leena was a good friend, she was always there for me, I couldn't ask for a better best friend.

Eventually I stop crying and get the courage to tell her. "I broke up with him." I told her.

"What? Why? You love him," She said.

"I know, I just, I forgive him, I know he made a mistake and honestly I was just frustrated for having to lie to the people closest to me. To be honest, I'm mad at myself, not him."

"I know how you feel. I hate it, but what can we do?"

"Tell them?" I say, and I was only half joking, the other half actually serious about telling only a select few.

"Yeah, funny,"

"What?"

"Nothing, you wanna go home?"

"No, I'm gonna stay and train, I wanna get it out."

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye," She said and left and I got changed and went to train.

 ***Leena's POV (Next Day at School)***

During my 1st period Social Studies we were listening to the announcements when I heard something very upsetting.

"Today I would like to give my thoughts and prayers to Mystie Bradshaw **(A/N Random last name, idk)** , who is in the hospital right now due to an accident. I gasp. Mystie…I couldn't help but think the 'accident' was something Titan related.

School that day was incredibly slow. I went through every class just sitting there, watching the time tick by. Eventually it was the end of the day and the limo was waiting there to take me to training. I all but ran over to the limo and hopped in.

"Driver, can we go to the hospital, please?" I asked. He gave a quiet "yes," and we were on our way. The entire time I kept thinking, if I had just joined her for training, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Man I was dying to find out what happened.

After what felt like forever, we arrived at the hospital and I ran in.

"Who are you here to visit, ma'm?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Mystie Bradshaw." I responded, tapping the desk in anticipation.

"Oh, yes, room 370. It's down that hall and to the left and it will be on your left." She said and I hurried down the hall. I opened the door and Mystie and Armin were kissing.

 **Hope you enjoyed, there should be one up by the end of the month.**


	19. Chapter 19: Accident

_I'm back! Here's the next chapter for you. Since it is the summer I will try to update once a week._

 ***Training | Mystie's POV***

I walked out the door to the outside training area. We really weren't supposed to train alone yet, but Leena went home and I'm not talking to Armin.

I trained like I usually did. I did my warm-up, which was different than usual. I did a few stretches, than 2 laps around the training area. Than I did some practice in hand to hand combat, first with a dummy, and I would've spared with Leena or Armin, but….yeah… I decided to just practice coming up with strategies on the spot. After that I went back to hand to hand with the dummy. I moved on from that and went to practice using my swords on Titan dummies. I practiced my 3D maneuver gear after that, we weren't supposed to, but I rarely got to, and now was the perfect opportunity.

It was then that I saw something off in the distance, stupid as I was, I flew up to it. It wasn't intill I was a few yards away that I realized it was a Titan. I knew I had to deal with it, I had never had real life training, it was all dummies, those didn't move, or fight back.

I changed my direction and went behind him. I swung around and as I got close it turned around and smacked me. I fell to the ground. It was smarter than a normal Titan. I expected for it to come for me, but it didn't, it just kept walking toward the castle. I snuck around it and 'ran' to the castle. I 'ran' as fast as I could, but I was injured pretty badly, so it was hard. I ignored the pain and went faster; thankfully the Titan was smarter than it was fast. I got there, the Titan not too far behind. I ran inside, the first person I saw was Armin and Levi.

"Guys!" I said and my body finally gave out.

"Mystie!" Armin yelled as he ran over, Levi right behind him. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Levi asked sternly.

"Titan…outside…training area…" I said, weak.

"Eren! Mikasa!" Levi yelled to the other side of the room. They came quick, before Levi explained, he walked out, Eren and Mikasa getting the message and following him.

"Are you okay?" Armin asked, I wanted to respond, but I didn't have the strength. I passed out, glad the peace the darkness gave me.

 ***Present Time***

"Leena!" I yelled as she walked in. I was so embarrassed, I could feel my cheeks turn red.

"Hey," She said, a smile on her face. "I came as soon as I heard."

"I'll leave you too to talk," Armin said and left.

"How did you hear?"

"They announced it during the morning announcements."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow,"

"So, what happened?"

"I was at training when a Titan showed up, I tried to fight it off, but I failed."

"I'm so sorry, I should've been there."

"Its fine, a few days in here and I will be fine."

"So, what did you tell you mom?"

"Umm…"

"She does know…right…?"

"Yeah, she does, just not what happened." I said, "I keep telling her I don't remember."

"Mystie!"

"What am I supposed to tell her?!" I yelled, I winced, it hurt to yell. I had a few broken ribs, a broken ankle, some internal bleeding they stitched up, and a huge concussion. It hurt to talk, or to breathe too deep.

"I don't know, we need to come up with something."

"Armin said he would, he said he would explain it to my mom, since he was the one who took me here."

"He found you?"

"No, I ran back to the castle to warn everybody."

"You ran?!"

"Yeah, a really stupid idea, but I don't regret it." I said, "But whatever he comes up with better be good, because that's what I'm going to have to tell everybody."

"Yeah,"

 **Read:** If you want to see the moment where Mystie and Armin kiss, I will put it in. Let me know. I won't if I don't hear anything. I thought I had put enough moments in as it was, that I could move on with the story.

 **Hope you enjoyed! The story will finally be taking off.**


	20. Chapter 20: Heal

***Armin's POV***

"What happened?" Mystie's mom asked in anticipation.

"Umm…" I said, not knowing what to tell her. I looked down, not able to look her in the face. _Think, Armin, think._ I thought, mentally face palming. I forced myself to look up into her face, which was looking very impatient. "She was walking down the street…an abandoned street, more like an ally." I said nervously, "When a few Neanderthals came up to her and attacked her. I don't know who they were. We were meeting up at one of our favorite hangouts. She was a little bit late when I decided to look for her. I found her on the street, bleeding. I got in a car and took her here."

"What was she doing out, she was supposed to be at track practice?" Ms. Bradshaw asked.

"I don't know, she wanted to hang out and I was doing nothing so I said yes…"

"Who are you anyway?"

"A boy…friend…friend that's a boy…" I said, not sure if Mystie's mom would be okay with her having a boyfriend, or if Mystie wanted her to know.

"Uh-uh. She's never mentioned you before."

"I don't think she had any reason to. Look, if you wouldn't mind, I would really like to get back to Mystie."

"Yes, of course, I will talk about it with Mystie later."

"Thank you," I said and walked back in the room. Once I was inside I released my breath I didn't realize I was holding.

 ***Leena's POV***

"Leena!" Eren yelled, running down the hall with Mikasa. I was standing out in the hall while her mom was having a moment with her. Armin had gone somewhere, but I knew he would be back so I didn't worry. "Is she okay?"

"For the most part." I said, I could feel the tears building up behind my eyes. I didn't want to show myself cry. I never cry, I couldn't do it now, not in front of people. I couldn't help but blame myself, if I had just come with her, I could've avoided this maybe, or at least some of it.

"Where's Armin?" Mikasa asked.

"I don't know, he went off to think when her mom wanted some time alone."

"I'm gonna go find him." She said and walked off.

"You okay?" Eren asked and this time I couldn't keep the tears back, the next thing I knew the tears had covered my eyes, blurring my vision. Eren could tell I wasn't. He pulled me into a hug, comforting me. It was nice to be in his arms.

He rubbed my back, making me feel safe and secure. I had never been one to cry, especially not in front of people, there's only one person who's seen me cry and that's Mystie, but now Eren has too.

When I had finally calmed down I pulled back. I looked into his eyes and saw the look of concern on his face. I had never seen so much concern in one pair of eyes before. I smiled, he made me feel like everything would be okay, and he didn't even have to say anything. He smiled back at me and it made me feel something I had never felt before. I didn't know what this feeling was, but I liked it.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Sorry there hasn't been a chapter in a while. I have had HW to do, even though it is summer. Going to camp next week so I will update one more time on here, and once on all of my fanfics.**


	21. Chapter 21: Leaving Info

**Hey guys.**

 **I am moving all my stories to Whattpad. I have other stories on their and having them split is becoming inconvenient.**

 **I'm going to be moving all my stories onto their to make it easier for me to update with the app. I'm sorry, I wish I could have them on here still, I tried, it was just too much to try to get these updated every couple of weeks.**

 **I hope you will go check them out on Whattpad. My username is MysPieCN. I have a Reign, NCIS, Supernatural/Mortal Instruments(Shadowhunters), Wolfblood, Lab rats, Girl Meets World, and my own story.**


End file.
